Season Two
The second season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee premiered on September 21, 2010 on FOX in the United States. The season aired in the 8 pm (ET) time slot on Tuesdays. The season was produced by 20th Century Fox Television and Ryan Murphy Television, with series creators Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk as executive producers, alongside Dante Di Loreto. The series focuses on a high school Glee Club called New Directions, set within the fictional William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Season Two follows the club through the sectional, regional and national show choir competitions. Season Two also introduced several new characters, such as Sam Evans, Sunshine Corazon, Blaine Anderson and Shannon Beiste, as well as Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) and Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce) being promoted to the main cast, as their characters were only recurring in Season One. Harry Shum Jr. and Ashley Fink (Mike Chang and Lauren Zizes respectively) increased their role in the show. Season 2 was a big hit in the Glee world. Main cast * Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (22/22) * Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (21/22) * Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester (6/22) * Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (17/22) * Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (13/22) * Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (22/22) * Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (22/22) * Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (22/22) * Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (22/22) * Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (22/22) * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (8/22) * Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (22/22) * Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (22/22) * Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (20/22) * Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (22/22) Special Guest Stars *John Stamos as Carl Howell (4/22) *Charice as Sunshine Corazon (3/22) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (3/22) *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby (3/22) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday (3/22) *Barry Bostwick as Tim Stanwick (1/22) *Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester (1/22) *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes (1/22) *Katie Couric as herself (1/22) *Loretta Devine as Sr. Mary Constance (1/22) *Kathy Griffin as Tammy Jean Albertson (1/22) *Patti LuPone as herself (1/22) *Meat Loaf Aday as Barry Jeffries (1/22) *Britney Spears as herself (1/22) Recurring Guest Stars *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (22/22) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (21/22) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (17/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (14/22) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (13/22) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (13/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (12/22) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (11/22) *James Earl III as Azimio Adams (9/22) *Telly Leung as Wes (7/22) *Titus Makin Jr. as David (7/22) *Dominic Barnes as Trent (6/22) *Riker Lynch as Jeff (6/22) *Eddy Martin as Thad (6/22) *Curt Mega as Nick (6/22) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (6/22) Episodes Trivia *There were no full main cast episodes in season two. *Two couples broke up over the summer - Quinn and Puck and Artie and Tina. Gallery 148319626.jpg -PEOPLE-SPECIAL-ISSUE-OCTOBER-2010-glee-15470778-1488-1975.jpg Glee-Cast-Season-2-Photoshoots-glee-15316989-451-253.jpg 0001.jpg Nayaseason2.jpg Mattewseason2.jpg Markseason2.jpg Kevinseason2.jpg Jessalynseason2.jpg Jennaseason2.jpg Jaymaseason2.jpg Janeseason2.jpg Heatherseason2.jpg Diannaseason2.jpg Coryseason2.jpg Chrisseason2.jpg Amberseason2.jpg Sunshine.png Sam.png GleeSeasonTwo4.jpg Glee-Season-2-Audition.jpg Glee-Season-2-Audition-4.jpg Glee-Season-2-Audition-1.jpg glee-s2ep01-13.jpg Full.jpg Brt.jpg Glee-2-promo-artie-tina.jpg Ep 7 Singin' In The Rain-Umbrella 6.jpg Sue from poster.jpg Ep 5 There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) 5.jpg Naya rivera--santana.jpg Ep 3 one of us 5.jpg Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.05.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.34.35 PM.png Ep 5 There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) 4.jpg Ep 3 one of us 3.jpg Ep 5 There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) 1.jpg Ep 3 one of us 1.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.34.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.25.33 PM.png Tumblr llyu2xrH9x1qf4aj0o1 500.png Ep 7 forget you 6.jpg Ep 7 forget you 5.jpg Dianna agron premiere.jpg Quinn sam hallway.jpg Quam leg touch.jpg Quinn sam kiss.jpg Quinn sam hot kiss.jpg Quinn sam carol burt wedding.jpg Sam quinn kiss christmas.jpg Tina and artie fucking kiss scene dame.jpg Tumblr llsl2gRfsQ1qbm08zo1 500.gif Tumblr llr5irPQRl1qbm08zo1 500.gif Tumblr lktjay8DmU1qhje81.gif Tumblr lkl6w1Yk1U1qgr3t3o1 500.gif Finn-Rachel-2x02-finn-and-rachel-15952098-500-562.jpg Finn-Rachel-finn-and-rachel-16177835-500-333.jpg Finchel kisses.gif Kliss.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Season Two Episodes